The use of electronic and digital content has greatly increased in enterprise settings or other organizations as the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, as has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents. In such an environment, multiple users share, access and otherwise perform actions or tasks on content and files in a shared workspace, where any number of users may have access to a given file or may want to or need to perform an action on the file at any given time.
The cloud-based nature of such an environment enables users/collaborators to access, view, edit content anytime, from any device, or using any number of and/or types of clients, simultaneously while other collaborators in the same group, enterprise, or other types of organizations may also be accessing, viewing, or editing the same file or content or content in the same work group. Among others, the different types of clients and the number of devices which can be used to access a single account or work item or cloud content in the cloud-based environment create problems of maintaining consistency and correct ordering in how changes are reflected at the clients that are used by users/collaborators. The timing of spontaneous reads, writes, and/or other accesses attempted by different clients together with the timing of switching datacenters when unpredicted failures take place further complicates the problem.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.